Rain On Your Charade
"Rain On Your Charade" is the ninth episode in the second season of Inanimate Insanity, ''and the 27th episode overall. It was released on August 2, 2015. Synopsis In distressing times, it's a huge relief to hear someone tell you they have you covered. It doesn't even matter if their intentions are pure. You'll listen to anything to get your mind off the pain, whether or not it's true. With the next elimination in sight, the contestants face the one part of their lives that's unquestionably the truth- that as isolated as they may feel, they aren't alone... Plot Suitcase is seen sitting on a plank that extends out over a lake, noticeably with a sad expression gazing into the water. Baseball walks over and attempts to comfort her regarding the previous episode, but Suitcase explains that she's never had that kind of pressure on her before and that she felt someone could jump out at any moment and scream in her face about what she was doing and how it had no real value. Baseball explains that Nickel may come off as strong sometimes, but he really does care about them and expects a lot from them. This cheers up Suitcase, but as Baseball walks off, Suitcase clearly remains upset. The scene blacks out and then opens to, Balloon sitting on a clifftop. Suitcase walks over and sitting down next to him, amazed by how beautiful the view is. Balloon responds that there, everything's below them, and they don't need the approval of others, quickly adding that the sunset's nice, and Suitcase agrees with him, although she does say afterwards that his mentioning of approval sounds "a bit off." Balloon then explains to Suitcase that there was a time he thought he needed approval, transitioning into a flashback. As the flashback starts, we see Balloon pacing in the rain in front of Hotel OJ with a sheet of paper, clearly reading off a pathetically written apology. OJ appears in the doorway, noticing Balloon's paper, and snatching it out of his hand. Unimpressed, OJ invites Balloon into the hotel, where the other inhabitants quickly notice Balloon's presence and stop partying. After OJ tells Balloon to be real with his apology, Balloon reveals he was just playing a game, a character who wanted to win. OJ begins telling Balloon how the show puts pressure on people, making one feel the need to take on a role, even relating that to the fact that he's the "caretaker". OJ reassures Balloon that he understands that Balloon was playing a game, but the others, Bomb, Pickle, Pepper, and Salt, don't think Balloon was playing a game, hence, why they dislike him. Balloon begins to say that he wants to be friends with them anyway because of their brief positive history in Season 1, but OJ notes that Balloon's friends will be limited if he doesn't try making friends with other people in Season 2. OJ begins walking Balloon out, but makes sure to hand him an umbrella before shutting the door. The flashback ends, Suitcase mentions how he can't manufacture an apology, but rather, it has to come from a place of truth. Balloon, upset now, shouts how nobody cares, but Suitcase comments that she does, but that Balloon has to believe in what he says, otherwise, no one will. After the intro, Soap and Microphone are walking up an incline carrying Soap's cleaning supplies. Soap thanks Microphone for helping her out, while Microphone notes how she never knew of a Triple-Sided Mop, one of Soap's cleaning supplies. As Soap tells Microphone about how her cleaning habits are like a defense mechanism, and she realized life will never be clean no matter how hard she scrubs, Microphone notes how she wishes she talked to Soap earlier, explaining that her input isn't valued by the team. Soap happily encourages Microphone by explaining that everyone's opinion matters on a team. As they approach the cliff, Soap prepares herself to throw away the cleaning supplies, but quickly bails and sings a reprise of [[Keep On Cleaning|''Keep On Cleaning]]. ''Microphone angrily slaps Soap, grabs the cleaning supplies, and throws them off the cliff. Soap is seemingly upset for a moment, but quickly thanks, Microphone. MePhone4 begins the elimination, mentioning how it's everyone's favorite part of the show, which is quickly denied by Knife. Nickel asks if he went over his sarcasm notes, which Knife sarcastically fails at saying no to. MePhone reveals the prizes are concert tickets to Spoiled Lemon, surprising Microphone, who comments how difficult they are to get, while an unimpressed Nickel says he can scalp the ticket online. MePhone4 retaliates at Nickel's comment before asking MePad to reveal the votes, only for MePad to reveal that Toilet wants to show the votes. Toilet appears with crudely drawn pictures of the Grand Slams, noting how he made them, though MePhone promptly blows them away, saddening Toilet. The votes begin to pile in, revealing that Baseball, Knife, Suitcase, and Microphone are safe, leaving Soap, Nickel and Balloon in the bottom three. After a long and tense suspense, MePad shows the votes, and Soap is eliminated. Soap bursts into despair, claiming MePhone's hardware needs to be cleaned, though MePhone insists that he gives everyone ''exactly what they deserve. Soap quickly changes her mood, arguing that Nickel should've been eliminated for forcing Suitcase to steal, rather than her for pointing out the crime. Nickel denies that he forced Suitcase to do anything, with Suitcase almost subconsciously obliging to. Soap gives words of wisdom to Suitcase and Microphone before reluctantly entering the Rejection Portal herself. Voting Results After elimination, Knife points out that MePhone did not do the typical cliché of knocking an eliminated contestant into the Rejection Portal while they're in the middle of talking, though MePhone adds that he got tired of it. MePhone also tells the contestants that he was thrown way off-schedule from the previous episodes, and therefore, he is going to slow down the pace. Fan concludes that it's "filler", which MePhone quickly denies several times, adding that if it was filler, there'd be no significant plot developments. MePhone quickly makes a plot that Marshmallow lost her bottle cap collection and that Paintbrush and Lightbulb are then obligated to find the supposed collection, even after Marshmallow denies owning one. While the three begin aimlessly searching for bottle caps, MePhone informs the rest of the contestants to occupy themselves as he thinks of a challenge. Meanwhile, Fan begins to talk with Knife about why MePhone4 withdrew so quickly from the contestants, though Knife expresses his clear lack of care. Microphone then wanders off into a forest, where she writes this into her diary; "Dear Mic's Diary, For some reason, Soap was kicked out today...when it really wasn't her time to go... Nothing much else to say...I would complain some more, but hey, why would you care?" After writing the diary post, Mic then throws her diary into a bush. Someone then picks up the diary and reads these notes: "Dear Mic's Diary... Today I accidentally lost the triathlon...hope no one holds it against me." "Dear Mic's Diary... I don't always do well in challenges...but they have to understand I sometimes pull through..." "Dear Mic's Diary... I may be loud, but I still go under the radar..." Then that "someone" reads through the diary and calls Microphone an "annoying, harmful, random, useless, insignificant LOSER". Microphone then cries out, asking what they want. Then, Taco suddenly jumps out from bushes in the background and tells Mic that she wants to help Microphone. Microphone then freaks out, as her scream can be heard by just everyone, even the other contestants outside the forest. Taco then turns Mic off, telling her that she has no intention of going deaf today. Taco then turns Mic back on. Taco converses with Microphone, telling her that Microphone needs Taco to stay in the game. Taco tells her that Microphone needs to behave the "right way" in order to gain viewer support and to get fewer votes. Taco then demands a 50/50 split of the million, which Microphone boldly declines. Taco then tells Microphone that without her, Mic will be left with squat, and not even a million squats. Taco then tells Microphone "It's her game" and walks slowly into the bushes. Production Notes Continuity *The scene with Balloon and OJ appears to take place during the same timeline as Breaking The Ice, possibly making the timeline reconned. *Taco makes an appearance in the episode, her first since Breaking The Ice, and first appearance in person since Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2). *MePhone4 makes reference to Everything's A-OJ as he talks about the court session and jail. **Fan would later reference the same scenes. *Soap also references Keep On Cleaning, the song she sang in the same episode. *MePhone4 makes reference to Theft and Battery, as well as Tissues, when talking about being sneezed on and becoming inoperable. **Fan would later reference the same scene, calling it being "sentenced to death". *Taco references the finale of Season 1, saying Microphone will not even win "a million squats." *The episode continues as Mazed and Confused since there is no voting onscreen. Cultural References *On the coat-hanger in Hotel OJ, a blue and white hat with a pinetree on it can be seen, the same hat Dipper Pines from Gravity Falls wears. Trivia *This is the first of a two-part episode story. According to a DeviantART comment from Adam himself, he stated that they are 2 stories individually, but they also connect. *This episode's title is based on the expression, "rain on your parade". *Ireland Weber (known as WebzForevz) becomes just the sixth animator for Inanimate Insanity. *This episode introduces Aceland Alexander Kent as a new voice actor, becoming Taco's third voice actor. *Suitcase makes a reference to the IGN rating meme, saying, "8/10 would watch again". *An error can be seen on MePad when the votes are shown. Soap's votes go outside of MePad, due to the fact that the wrong font was used. *Also, Nickel, Balloon, and Soap's votes numbers have a different font than the other 4. *Toilet's horribly drawn character cards show the characters "Иife", "Nikel", "Bayebell", "Soup", "Mik", and "Kitty". *This episode is the only one without an official challenge, besides Episode 5.5 from season 1. *This episode reveals Microphone's handwriting. *This is the third episode in the series to have a title that is not based on a challenge, and the second of the second season. The others are 4Seeing The Future, Everything's A-OJ, and Alternate Reality Show. *Despite making several appearances, Test Tube has no lines this episode. Goofs * After Soap walked in the Rejection Portal, the place changed for the rest of the episode. * When the results was shown, Soap's amount of votes (2663) was going a bit off MePad's screen. ** This was because the fonts in the last 3 were somehow accidentally changed from the font for the votes to Arial. Episode Category:A to Z Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2